forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ileldra Starntempest
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Glaratha Starntempest (sister) | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }}Ileldra Starntempest was one of the founding members of the Great Goblet crime syndicate. Circa the Year of the Tankard 1370 DR, she was an accomplished wizard and researcher of the Art. Description Ileldra was a dark-haired beauty with a slender build. Personality In council with her fellow Lords of the Goblet, she rarely spoke up or expressed her opinions, preferring to answer questions about magic and its possible uses to further the group's aims. She happily threw off her quiet nature when asked to participate in a nefarious scheme for the group. She relished playing a doxy or a damsel in distress as a decoy. She did not let anyone or anything rule her life because, in her view, no cause, friend, home, or material wealth was worth her life. She took life one day at a time and was ready to walk away if things ever went badly for the Great Goblet. Possessions Ileldra possessed one of the golden goblets that was a symbol of the organization. In it was kept a desiccated digit that belonged to her former master. It was intended to serve as a warning against treachery toward the other Lords of the Goblet. Abilities It was likely that Ileldra was a better mage than her older sister, Glaratha, but she kept a low profile and did not tout her magical successes. Relationships Despite the protectiveness of her older sister, Ileldra had brief trysts with most of the male members of the Great Goblet. She enjoyed the company of men but never gave away her heart. History In the late 1340s or early 1350s DR, Ileldra and her sister were both young apprentices to the wizard Halonidas Dreie in Scornubel during the time he was a member of a mercantile cabal with aims to bring down some Waterdhavian noble families that were interfering with local business. When he assumed control of the group over the objections of most of the other members, there began a power struggle that resulted in Halonidas slaying three rival members on separate occasions. The remaining co-conspirators approached the Starntempest sisters, asking them to betray their master. Because Halonidas was cruel and abusive to all his apprentices, they agreed. He was caught off guard by Ileldra and Glaratha, and drowned in his bath. Out of this conflict, the Great Goblet crime syndicate was born. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Scornubel Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Crime lords Category:Members of the Great Goblet